Time to Trick Some Students
by Kiki Sparklehonda
Summary: Most-liked student Feliciano has run away. Lucky me, I get to take his place. Down sides? It's an all boy school. And I'm a girl. So not only do I have to pretend to be a boy, I have to completely change my personality. Yay me. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid. AU human names used.


***Hey guys! How's it going? Having SO MUCH FREAKING TROUBLE with my new chapter of ****Demon Run****, help with that would be appreciated. But, anyway, ON TO THE STORY! Enjoy!***

I looked up from my cereal, still coughing from where I almost/ kind of choked on it. "You're sending me WHERE?!" I yelled. "Gakuen Academy. You'll enjoy it." My dad said calmly, having anticipated my reaction. "Yeah, except for the part where it's an _all boy school_!" I practically snarled the last few words. My father sighed. "It doesn't matter. You look like a boy, and a spot just opened up. One of the boys ran away, and the school has specifically requested you attend." I paused for a second to think of an argument. "So... Let me get this straight..." I said slowly. "I'm not only supposed to act like a boy, I'm supposed to act like a _certain one_?" I asked cautiously. "Yep. That's right." He answered, getting up and putting his coffee cup in the sink. "Dad, that's not right!" I said sharply. He didn't answer, just put a letter in front of me. I picked it up.

**To the parents of Silvia Russo:**

**We are happy to inform you that your child has been accepted into the infamous Gakuen Academy. On another note, it is because we have one opening. One of our most valued students: Feliciano Vargas, has run away. We have been informed that your child looks very similar to him, and would like to know if she would be interested in posing as him until he turns up. Please note that your child might be in our school until after graduation, so it would be wise to have her study our following letter very carefully.**

**The Staff of Gakuen Academy.**

"I have no choice, do I?" I asked quietly. In answer, my father put another letter on the table. This one was unopened. I sighed and picked it up, then stormed upstairs to read it. I threw myself down onto my bed and ripped the envelope open.

**Silvia,**

**Thank you for accepting our offer. We're very sorry to have to ask this way, but you only have two weeks until the school year starts back. Please read this very carefully. Study it; this is your life now.**

**The Staff of Gakuen Academy.**

I read the following few paragraphs with growing dismay. According to this, I would have to change my entire personality. I glanced down at my chest. That would pose a problem too... I flipped to the second page of the letter, and my breath caught in my throat. I was smiling at myself happily from the page in a picture I didn't remember ever taking. Then I started to notice some differences and realized it wasn't me. The hair was shorter, the person had some sort of curl, and they were most obviously a boy. "God dang it..." I muttered. "Freaking stalkers know what I look like..." I had a thing against curses. I sighed and resigned myself to my fate. In precisely two weeks, I would no longer be Silvia Russo, bad girl with an attitude. I would be Feliciano Vargas, pasta-loving boy who never spoke bad about anything. Wow, I was going to hate this.

**-time skip: two weeks-**

I pulled at my new curl, hating the way the bandages on my chest itched. Then I let go, remembering what the letter had said about that curl. I sighed and stared straight ahead at the wall of the train compartment. I was on my way to a new life at Gakuen Academy. Boy was I so not excited. The door flew open, making me jump. "Don't hurt me!" I shouted as fast as I could. I'd been using my new personality as much as possible, training until I had almost forgotten what I used to look like. "Oh sorry Feliciano. I didn't know you were in here." The boy who had just come in said. Blonde hair, blue eyes, German... Had to be "my" best friend Ludwig. "Oh it's just you, Doitsu! I'm so happy, I thought you were a scary monster!" I almost cringed at the ridiculous way I sounded.

A smaller, dark-haired Japanese boy followed him in. "And Kiku too! Ve~ I'ma so happy you both found me, I was starting to worry you got lost!" I was dying inside by this point, ready to slap myself. The bus slowly got noisier as more boys piled on. I passed the time by talking about nothing, just like the original Feliciano. "My" friends didn't listen to most of it, as I had expected. I slowly, and accidentaly, faded into being the real me, and just stopped talking, sinking into my thoughts. "Feliciano?" A voice broke into my thoughts." I blinked, looking up into the concerned-looking face of "my" friend Kiku. "Are you feering arright?" He asked. "Ve~ Yes, I feel fine! I was just thinking about pasta!" Definitely not what I was thinking about. He and Ludwig seemed to accept this, and they fell silent again. Then the train started moving, and I no longer had a chance to back out. Oh crap.

***What did you think? Too short? Not enough detail? Amazingly awesome? Review, and tell me please! Thanks for reading!***


End file.
